This invention elates generally to high load bearing cabinet stands used to support aquariums or the like, and more particularly to such cabinets which are composed of multiple components having a flat profile before assembly and which are assembled to form the cabinet stand without the need for additional mechanical fasteners.
Aquariums present problems in providing adequate support in that a loaded aquarium will range from about 120 pounds for a small 10 gallon size up to about 1800 pounds for large tanks found in commercial settings. Since it is almost always preferred that the aquariums be presented above floor level, support stands or cabinets must be provided. Because of the large weights involved, these stands must be solidly constructed to withstand the high loads, shears and stresses. Because of this requirement, known cabinets or stands are constructed of relatively thick wood members securely joined by mechanical fasteners and/or adhesives. These units are either prefabricated, which presents transport and storage problems for the retailer, or require extensive assembly by the purchaser, which presents the possibility of misassembly. There is a need for a suitably strong cabinet stand for aquariums which can be sold in a carton with all member components flat to minimize the size of the carton, but which can be assembled to form the completed cabinet without the application of additional mechanical fasteners or adhesives by merely positioning the members in proper manner.
To meet this need, it is an object of this invention to provide a cabinet stand for an aquarium which is capable of meeting all load, shear and stress requirements dictated by the weight of the tank, which is sold and delivered to the end user with all components flat, such that the unit may be stored in a carton of relatively small overall dimension, yet which can be assembled by hand with no need for the connection of additional fastening hardware. It is a further object to provide such a device which can be assembled without the need to join or connect any fastener elements at all, in that the component members are engaged simply be proper positioning.